narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiyō
Category:DRAFT Shiyō (仕様, Shiyō) was a shinobi of Konohagakure who fought in the Second Shinobi World War. Background At some point in the past Shiyō trained alongside Tsunade in medical ninjutsu and developed a one sided rivalry with her. Some time later she met and married her husband and later gave birth to her son at the age of 22. Personality Shiyō was a hard working and efficient individual who loved healing people. To most people she was someone who would give helpful advice and a kind individual, but to her fellow medics she was strict, harsh yet fair. She believed that it was a medic's duty to help people as much as they could and did not tolerate any slacking off. Despite this she did recognize when people were become to to tired to work as efficiently and would let them take breaks as long as there was no emergency. She also loved teaching and became excited when she was assigned to improve Seina's medical ninjutsu skills. Appearance Shiyō possessed long, spikey reddish-pink hair that reached her upper back along with freckles under her green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved black shirt underneath a white medical robe tied with a grey belt and grey shinobi pants and standard shinobi sandals. Abilities Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Having trained alongside Tsunade and as head medic of the camp she was assigned to, Shiyō was undoubtedly a gifted medical ninja. Her chakra control was so great that she could quickly heal patients at a rate that baffles most other medical-nin. She was also knowledgeable on poisons, including on how to remove it from the body and make antidotes even when she was greatly fatigued. Her skills were so great that she could lead a very taxing procedure and not have to switch out despite the amount of time that it took. Shurikenjutsu Alongside medical ninjutsu, Shiyō was highly skilled in shurikenjutsu. Her main weapon of choice was the Fūma Shuriken. Using the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation technique, she could instantly call upon various tools sealed into the sleeves of her robe, allowing her to attack more quickly than what her opponents expect. Her most common form of attack was the Shadow Shuriken Technique where she would throw to shuriken with the second being hidden under the first, in an effort to surprise an opponent. In the event that the shuriken missed or were caught, she kept explosive tags on them for an additional surprise attack. Story Redeployment Arc Shiyō is first seen when Team Cho Li arrives to one of the Konoha camps in the Land of Rainfall. Shortly after their arrival, Shiyō is tasked by Cho Li to improve Seina's medical ninjutsu and shurikenjutsu. Almost immediately after their arrival, Shiyō orders Seina to assist in the medical tent in order to observe her abilities. The next day as a heavily injured patient is brought in, she orders Seina to observe a very difficult medical procedure. After the procedure, she takes Seina to practice shurikenjutsu. Several weeks later, Shiyō notices the improvement in Seina's abilities and congratulates her. Later, she sees of Seina as she goes on a short mission with the rest of Team Cho Li. A few hours later, during her break, Shiyō notices a strange individual following Ganjō. Before the stranger attacks him, Shiyō hits the stranger, only for it to dissipate into water. Fearing the worst, she rushes back to the medical tent, only to find all of its personnel and patients slaughtered. She runs back outside the tent finding, Ganjō fighting the caster of the water clones. She assists Ganjō by throwing fūma shuriken at his opponent. Trivia * The name "Shiyō" means "remedy" (仕様). * According to the databook(s): ** Shiyō's hobby was growing her own tea leaves. ** Shiyō wished to fight Tsunade. ** Shiyō's favorite foods were pork chops and fresh tea, while her least favorite was eggs. ** Shiyō's favorite phrase was "Drinking tea in the morning will bring good luck" (朝茶は福が増す, Asadja wa fuku ga masu). Quotes References * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Mega Anime Couple Creator http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-couple-creator.